So Say It, Say I'm In Love
by xJuJux
Summary: "A diamond bullet and gun made of gold. He was covered in blood, last seen in San Francisco." It only took these two lines of a song for Kakuzu to realize who had been the perpatrator of the recent killings. Kakuhida AU Rated M for Hidan


Hi c: This is my first fic since God-knows when. So I _may _be a little rusty. But nevertheless. I hope you enjoy c:

Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggg

"What would you like, sir?"

"A large black coffee." Kakuzu responded to the lady at Starbucks. He was nicer today than he normally was to the lady, hoping that she might take the hint and get him his coffee faster.

You see, Kakuzu's night hadn't been all that wonderful. He had gone to a bar, picked up a nice looking white chick, than fucked her all night long. Perfect night right?

Wrong.

You see, Kakuzu's type was only those who had fair skin, snowy white hair, and preferrably purple eyes. And even though this lady met all of the requirements, she still failed to have the one things the brunette had been searching for.

Kakuzu would never admit it, but he was looking for his lost love. Ever since the pale boy- Hidan- moved away in their third year of high school, Kakuzu hadn't quite gotten over him. Kakuzu would never admit it to himself or anyone else though.

Kakuzu regretably gave the lady his payment and took a corner seat in the coffee shop next to a T.V. Maybe he could get his mind out of the gutter from last night. He hated it when he found a person who looks exactly like Hidan, then finds out that it definitely is _not _him. How did Kakuzu know?

The person didn't have a dick.

It was as simple as that.

Kakuzu took one swift gulp of coffee before placing it on the small table. His mind began to wander to the T.V. Better to focus on this shit than on his failed attempts.

The news was on and they were doing some report of a mass murderer that no one has been able to catch.

"So Diane, what do they call this murderer?" Ted, the male reporter asked.

She gave him a fake serious look and continued. "They call him the Jashinist. Only because when he kills someone, he draws the pendant of the cult. This pendant is like a cross to them."

"Except they draw it in blood?"

"Yes, their own blood to be exact."

Kakuzu smirked to himself. This murderer had begun his killings in San Jose, and was working his way up through the coast of the San Francisco bay. His last reported killing was in Oakland, a fairly well-known city around here. Whoever this person was, must be pure genius. He hasn't gotten caught yet, and he has well over four cities worth of police out for him.

"Has anyone ever caught a glimpse of this person, Diane."

"No, but it is thought to be a man, only from the bloody shoe prints that they have found during each of the murders."

Ted shook his head a litte. "It's a shame."

"It is." Diane responded.

The reporters than began to go into some witty banter about a lost kitten being saved from a tree when Diane seemed to be getting a message.

She perked up a little, and put her hand to her ear. "Breaking news on the Jashinist murder case, he has struck again. This time in South San Francisco."

Kakuzu strained his ears to hear, allthough no longer looking at the screen, but instead into his cup of coffee. A few people in the small cafe gasped and crowded around the device.

"He has just killed two men. A third man was a witness to the act, but he couldn't see the mans face through all of the clothing. The third man has reported seeing him on the streets of San Francisco, covered in blood. He had been using a gun made of pure gold for some reason. It wasn't long after the mass murderer shot the man, that he went over to him and picked up the bullet. On his way past the passerby did the man notice that it was nothing more than a diamond bullet!"

Kakuzu choked on some of his coffee. He glared at the T.V. screen in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"A diamond bullet..." He tried the words in his own mouth, he had said them many times. He just needed to know if his tongue remembered the words too. "And a gun made of gold. He was covered in blood, last seen in San Francisco."

Kakuzu began to glare even more at the electronic device. He wish he hadn't had tuned in, he wished he had just gotten his coffee and left. But this was only what Kakuzu had been telling himself. He refused to admit to himself just how exciting this was for him. Only because one other person besides Kakuzu knew of the little inside joke that the tan man thought had only been a joke.

The brunette's glare on the T.V. began to decrease little by litte. He grabbed his coffee and began to stir it a little.

The man mumbled something along the lines of, 'I can't believe you still remember that stupid joke' and took the last sip of his coffee and throwing the cup away.

As he excused himself from the store, Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk to himself and try the once forgotten name on his tongue yet again.

"Hidan..."

Yayeee c: Chapter 0 is down for the count! Tell me what you think c; R&R plox


End file.
